Save Me
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Rolleigns-Omegaverse. Roman is a psychologist who is trying to help Dean to recover his life after a confusing incident. Dean develops a strong feeling for him but everything takes a dark path when he discovers that Roman is engaged with Seth.
1. Innocent?

**This is another omegaverse and another weird idea, and as everything I write is dark. I'm going to leave this episode here and if I get support, you know: reviews fav and follows, I will write more of this story. Remember that I really don't know english so you will find grammatical errors, just like in all my fics and I apologize in advance for it.**

 **Joel, aquí está el Dean que tanto me pediste, vamos a ver si esto resulta.**

* * *

"Wow, I'm so proud of you, Dean." Roman exclaimed happily. "Your progress is extraordinary, when I took your case, six months after you arrived at this hospital, you didn't speak, you didn't let anyone approach you and you were very aggressive. Now you are sitting here in front of me, smiling."

"I am obviously smiling, they finally declared me innocent, justice was finally served." Dean smiled showing his dimples.

"The truth always comes to light, Dean. The way you came to this hospital, the things you told me, that should be enough proof, but unfortunately it wasn't. Actually, what helped you was that the alpha that did this to you, died unable to testify." Roman pursed his lips. "The justice system in this country is downright ridiculous."

"But in the end my innocence was proven." Dean's eyes sparkled with joy. "However, despite how much I have healed physically and mentally... I don't feel sorry for his death."

"He hurt you a lot." Roman admitted. "It's too early for you to forgive, but when you do, you will be completely happy and free."

"All this was thanks to you, Roman." Dean said sweetly. "You saved my life."

"I only did my job, as everyone should do, with dedication. You are the first patient with this level of damage that I have successfully inserted back into society."

Roman had been the doctor assigned to Dean for the last six months he was in the psychiatric hospital. The circumstances in which the auburn-haired omega arrived to the place were horrific and very strange. Dean horribly attacked an alpha that, due to the level of aggression, could never wake up from a coma.

That alpha's family tried to send Dean to prison but they couldn't because the omega was totally out of control, acting aggressively and saying nonsense. In addition he was also injured, so he ended instead in that psychiatric hospital. The case was stuck because Dean and his victim were the only witnesses of what happened and Dean was too unstable to testify and the alpha was in a coma.

Finally with the psychological treatment Dean began to speak little by little, and to give evidence of what had happened. The alpha was married and had a pup, but he was trying to persuade Dean to have an extramarital relationship with him, and Dean refused. The alpha tried to use his money to seduce him but having no positive response... he tried with a different plan.

Things got out of control when the alpha caught Dean in the days leading up to his heat. After that the story took a macabre path, that alpha took advantage of the sexually active state of the omega to satisfy his desires, doing horrible things with him throughout the days of his heat.

When the heat was over, Dean was totally out of control. He managed to free himself and tried to escape, the alpha wanted to stop him because if this was known he would end up in prison, so the alpha tried to kill Dean by beating him horribly. Dean finally snapped and in an incident that the omega did not even remember, he attacked the alpha horribly to the point to almost kill him.

But that belonged to the past. Dean was now an omega like any other, he smiled, he spoke. Roman was proud of him because after six months of treatment, he had successfully recovered.

"Now I just have to find where to live and where to work. I don't think anyone wants to help a former mentally ill omega accused of murder." Dean said sadly.

"I can't believe you're alone in the world." Roman said worried. "You know what? I'm going to find a way to help you."

Dean looked at him intensely. "Really?"

Roman smiled at him. "Of course, you're the first patient I get to heal completely. You're a great achievement for me professionally and personally. I want to see you blossoming and I want you to find happiness."

Dean was enraptured listening to the words of the handsome doctor and what Roman said next would be the words that Dean could never get out of his mind.

"You're very special to me, Dean. I really want your happiness, I'm going to do everything possible to make you happy, little one."

Roman passed one of his hands in the auburn hair of his patient, smiling at him tenderly. Dean looked at the young doctor totally hypnotized, Roman was so perfect. A beautiful alpha inside and out, always trying to help others, always caring for him. And above all Roman trusted Dean.

However the fantasy ended when the doctor removed his hand from the messy hair of the omega and Dean saw with horror how a golden ring adorned one of his fingers. He had not noticed it before.

"Why do you have a ring?" Dean saw the object with wide eyes.

Roman smiled sweetly looking at the ring with pride.

"Yesterday I proposed to a sweet omega that my parents introduced me several months ago. He's amazing, funny, adventurous, handsome and I'm head over heels for him, I love him." Roman was sharing his joy with his patient. "It was all so fast, but I'm sure he's the one, I felt it as soon as I had him in front of me, and well now that I have a prosperous career and I am doing well, I decided to propose to him."

Dean saw everything as in slow motion, Roman spoke with joy and love of this omega, as if he were the most perfect being in the universe. He talked about marriage and a family, a future full of happiness and rainbows. A future where this omega was taking away the only alpha that has ever treated him with decency and love. The auburn-haired omega felt like he was drowning, he felt like the only ray of light in his life was being snatched away.

"When is the wedding?" Dean said trying to smile.

"In a month, I don't want to wait anymore." Roman said with genuine joy.

"And what's the name of the lucky omega?" Dean stared at Roman.

"Seth Rollins," Roman smiled.

The session ended and Dean left the office. He walked to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed.

"Seth Rollins," the auburn-haired omega said with bitterness.

* * *

 **I was very insecure about posting this story. I still am so let's see if someone likes it.**


	2. White Lies

Roman was driving while he remembered how he had met Seth.

 _Since he graduated and started working at the clinic, his parents had not stopped insisting that he should know omegas that they approved._

 _And that's how, giving up to the pressure, Roman ended up at the party for the Zayn's anniversary. A powerful and millionaire family whose only son was a young omega named Sami._

 _Roman's family was well off but they were not even close to having the amount of money that the Zayns had. However, the Reigns had invested in the education of their son and now they seemed to want to make a new investment._

 _"Roman, this is Sami." The mother of the omega made the introduction. "I leave you alone, you young people sure have many things to talk about."_

 _And apparently Sami's parents had agreed with his parents. The alpha saw out of the corner of his eye, as both families were looking at them from afar as this was some kind of weird experiment. God if this was suffocating._

 _Roman looked at Sami and realized that the omega was uncomfortable._

 _"I don't want to marry you, I love someone else but my family doesn't approve my choice."_

 _Roman quirked an eyebrow. Well, that was straight._

 _"Don't worry, it's not my intention to force you. I understand the pressure, by the way."_

 _Sami smiled at him. "Do you also love someone else?"_

 _"No.." Roman said as if Sami had said something very absurd. "I just don't think that committing my life is a short-term plan. I'm starting my career I don't need that responsibility."_

 _"You say that because you have not met your omega. When you do it, you will change your mind." Sami said sweetly._

 _Now that he did not have the pressure that this omega wanted to tie him to his side, Roman found Sami very friendly and both engaged in a pleasant conversation. The parents of both young men were happy, thinking that they must have liked each other._

 _"And how do you recognize your mate?" Roman asked to see the confidence with which Sami talked about this alpha he said he loved._

 _"It's the mating pull, you just feel it." Sami giggled. "Even if it sounds cliché, it's as if everything flows in slow motion, your eyes focused on the one which will be your mate and you can't do anything about it. You just fall."_

 _"I think you can always do something about it." Roman smiled._

 _"There are things that your psychology books can't explain, but you will feel it."_

 _The conversation flowed normally until Roman heard his mother complaining and his father screaming._

 _"This is an expensive dress! I brought it from Italy!" She screamed._

 _One of the waiters had watered red wine in the beautiful dress. Roman's father grabbed the boy's arm violently and took him to the supervisor of the waiters._

 _"Fire this useless boy!"_

 _Roman approached to see the commotion. Actually, he wanted to stop his father who, because he had such a volatile temperament, was embarrassing them._

 _"Dad, please, it's just a dress."_

 _Roman could only say that, because as Sami had described, everything flowed in slow motion. Roman watched the young waiter pushing his father hard and although it was an embarrassing situation, the movements of that young man seemed graceful._

 _This omega was tall and slender. The waiter uniform fit perfectly on his body, highlighting each feature. His face was soft, long eyelashes framed those big hazel eyes and his lips were pouty and pink. His hair was impeccably tied in a high bun._

 _He was gorgeous._

 _"It was an accident, you can't treat me like that!" The waiter reacted angrily. "Don't put your hands on me again!"_

 _"This omega pushed me!" Roman's father was going to slap the waiter._

 _After all, the omegas had no rights, especially omegas that were nothing more than servants._

 _Roman stopped the slap by grabbing his father's arm._

 _"Dad, you're embarrassing us in front of the Zayn family." Roman murmured._

 _The senior alpha calmed down a bit, realizing how bad this situation looked before Sami's parents. The guests returned to their places and Roman was ready to approach that omega but before he could do it, he heard the shouts of the head of the waiters._

 _"You're fired, Rollins. Get out of here!"_

 _The omega's bold eyes looked disdainfully at his boss. "Give me my money and I'll go."_

 _"You must be kidding me. I will not pay you and you know you can't do anything about it." The alpha smirked. "You're nothing more than an omega, nobody cares about you."_

 _Roman was witnessing the daily life of the omegas: no rights, no respect unless you are a millionaire and even for omegas like Sami, his condition was still a problem._

 _"Alphas corner omegas until we have no choice but to defend ourselves and then they punish us for the supposed faults they forced us to commit." The waiter was obviously angry and frustrated. "Stick your money up your ass!"_

 _The omega turned to leave the place and collided with Roman._

 _"I've already been fired, you don't have to seek revenge on behalf of your family." The waiter went on his way._

 _Roman was fascinated. That omega was something special, not only was he very attractive, he was brave, bold and very intelligent. Roman ran after him._

 _"I can at least apologize for the rude way my father treated you." Roman was walking near the omega._

 _The omega stopped, looking at him perplexedly as if he were seeing something absurd. "You're an alpha, you're also part of those people who look at us with contempt. Why do you apologize?"_

 _Roman finally understood Sami's words. God, id he was hypnotized by the beauty and audacity of this omega._

 _"Because I don't believe in the differences between alphas and omegas and much less in social differences."_

 _The omega could see that that alpha was being honest. However he still distrusted him. After all an alpha was always an alpha._

 _"You may feel altruistic tonight, but you're still an alpha and you're still a part of them, those who like to demean us."_

 _And every word that came from the lips of that omega made Roman feel more and more attracted to him. This has never happened before._

 _"They judge you for being an omega and they condemn you for being from a low social stratum. You judge me for being an alpha and you condemn me to be the bad one for my social stratum." Roman looked intently at the omega. "Is not the same?"_

 _The omega was unable to refute the words of the alpha. Both remained in deep silence for a time._

 _Roman wanted to do something for that omega._

 _"Listen, it's unfair that they fired you because of my father and that they did not pay you. Would you accept that I give you back the money you lost tonight?" Roman tried to explain himself._

 _"I don't want your money." The omega looked at him defiantly._

 _The waiter looked at his watch and his expression changed from frustration to disappointment. Roman noticed it and once again approached him._

 _"It's late and well, since you don't want the money at least let me take you home." Roman seemed almost pleading. "I assure you that my intentions are honorable."_

 _The omega then looked closely at the alpha. He was a very handsome guy and also kind, even seemed well intentioned._

 _But he would not be the first of these rich people who tried to approach him and then propose something sexual. If he dared to do it, he would end up like everyone else, with a black eye._

 _"It's okay, but if you want to go too smart, I'm going to kick your ass." The omega finally smiled._

 _"There is nothing but good intentions on my part. Anyone who can defend himself against my father the way you did it, deserves my respect." Roman smiled back._

 _"Okay I accept." The omega extended his hand. "I'm Seth Rollins."_

 _"Nice to meet you." Roman shook the handsome omega's hand. "I'm Roman Reigns."_

Roman finally arrived at his destination. Seth was already there waiting for him, outside the house they were both thinking of buying. The place was in the outskirts of the city because both wanted to be away from Roman's parents because they hated Seth for being poor and because they blamed him that Roman was not marrying the millionaire heir Sami Zayn, as they wanted.

"It's even more beautiful than in the pictures." Seth said excitedly.

It was actually a small and very modest house, nothing like the place where Roman grew up but Seth had fallen in love with this little house and Roman could not say no. Seth was a simple lad and did not want fancy things. And that was another thing Roman loved about his young omega.

Anyways, Roman suspected that Seth also wanted everything simple because his parents said that he will marry Roman because of his social position. Anyway, that should not matter much, Roman's parents had stopped talking to him since he got engaged with Seth and they even said they would disinherit their son if he really married that gold digger.

But seeing the happiness of his future husband when entering the house, as if he was watching a palace, Roman knew that to marry him was the correct decision. He would make his own patrimony and in return he would have the love of his beautiful omega.

The alpha hugged him from behind and began to spread soft and warm kisses on the nape of his fiancé. "We're going to be very happy here, I can't wait to make love to you in every corner of this place."

"I think we could do it now, why wait a month?" Seth moaned.

"Because we have not bought the house yet." Roman smiled. "In addition, the owner can still come at any time."

And as if guessing, the owner appeared, Seth pursed his lips.

"We will have another chance." Roman winked at Seth.

The alpha reviewed the documents and with everything in order, he signed the papers. He was the only one authorized to do so because the omegas could not have properties, they were properties themselves. After the marriage Seth would belong to Roman and like all knotted omegas, he could no longer work.

Luckily Roman was the kind of alpha who treated their omegas with respect and genuine love. So despite all this, Seth was happy.

"We have so many things to worry about, sometimes I think we will not have time to fix this house and the wedding procedures, the small ceremony we will have and our documents." Seth sighed.

And as if a light bulb had been lit over Roman's head, the alpha smiled. This was perfect.

"What if I get someone to help us?" Roman proposed. "So we can do everything faster."

Seth quirked an eyebrow. "And who would help us."

"It's an omega that is my patient."

Roman saw the worried gesture on his omega's face and, although he did not want to lie, telling the truth would make Seth refuse. And as Seth had said the night they met: _Alphas corner omegas until we have no choice but to defend ourselves and then they punish us for the supposed faults they forced us to commit._

That was what happened with Dean and even if Roman was lying it was for a good reason. When Seth meets Dean he would like him for sure and then Roman would tell the whole story. It was just a white lie, nothing bad would come from it.

"He's a harmless patient, Seth. I'm treating him for stress and anxiety."

Seth softened his expression. "Is he trustworthy?"

Roman nodded. "Totally and he needs the work. You will like him for sure. I'm confident he'll be very helpful to us."

One of the things Seth loved about Roman was his constant desire to help others, so he could not refuse to lend a hand to an omega in need. Also, if Roman said that this omega was reliable and harmless, surely he was.

Seth nodded. "It's fine, tomorrow I'll meet him and we'll start with the preparations for our wedding."

Roman kissed his boyfriend, both closed the door of the house that now belonged to both.

"I think we could check one of the rooms where I want to make love to you." Roman lifted his fiancé from his buttocks.

"As if you had to ask." Seth tangled his legs in Roman's waist.

* * *

 **Do you really think nothing bad would come of this white lie?**

 **If you like how this is going, leave a review. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
